Let's Go Back To The Start
by Gee Allan Way
Summary: La voluntad de recuperar algo que con tantos años se había ganado y, si no actuaba, le seria arrebatado. La voluntad de vivir se hizo un afán de tener a Kurt junto a él, y eso dejo de importarle hace tiempo, la razón convirtió su voluntad en egoísmo. Ya no importaba nada...


Glee no me pertenece y ustedes saben el resto (?) :B

Advertencias:

1-. El lector podría morir de aburrimiento :c

2-. Algunas (muchaspoquitas) faltas de ortografía y redacción. Mi diccionario y yo somos primerizos :v

3 -. AU, del mucho jeje xD.

Y eso es todo, creo (?)

Las luces chocaban de lleno contra los invitados y, él, caminaba entre ellas, pasó su mano por sus cabellos castaños y siguió caminando, deslizo un poco los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos y los retiro por completo, guardándolos en el bolsillo de su saco negro.

Aun se preguntaba cuál era la fuerza que lo mantenía de pie, entre toda esa gente que susurraba cosas a los oídos de otras personas igual de inoportunas que las primeras, entonces lo vio. Bailando con aquel que hasta hace unos meses creía era su mejor amigo, la causa de tan triste ruptura era la misma que justo en ese momento mantenía la cabeza hundida en el cuello de su ex amigo y a su vez bailaba una balada romántica. La voluntad de recuperar algo que con tantos años se había ganado y, si no actuaba, le seria arrebatado. La voluntad de vivir se hizo un afán de tener a Kurt junto a él, y eso dejo de importarle hace tiempo, la razón convirtió su voluntad en egoísmo. Ya no importaba nada, su padre, su madre, incluso su propia estabilidad económica, todo resultaba pequeño comparándolo con tener a Kurt.

Sacude la cabella con el fin de disipar los sus pensamientos de duda. Y entonces los ojos azules del sujeto chocaron de lleno contra los verdes, profundizando en su ser. Sebastian parecía escanear el cuerpo del muchacho pálido, sin embargo los ojos avellana también lo estaban mirando, con pena y confusión, que se transforma en desacuerdo. El chico pálido trato de caminar hacia Sebastian y apenas unos pocos pasos cortos e inseguros, su cuerpo es detenido con brusquedad, haciendo que sus músculos duelan, su antebrazo es sujetado con fuerza -Kurt está seguro que tendrá marcados los dedos en su piel-, por la mano de Blaine que trata de detenerlo.

—Sebastian —pronuncio Kurt es un susurro ahogado casi en una súplica. Sebastian solo reprime las ganas de golpear a Blaine y sigue su camino, volviendo la vista hacia atrás, mirando a Kurt que intenta caminar hacia él. La música es suave y se detiene de golpe cuando Sebastian se encuentra sobre la pista, deteniendo un micrófono en la mano.

—Buenas noches —dice decidido y todos voltean a observarlo, se limita a decir—: Lo siento, Blaine. Pero tienes razón, soy una mierda de persona.

Las luces se apagan y comienza lo que por minutos han estado planeando, en un par de segundos las luces vuelven, Sebastian y Kurt han desaparecido. Blaine solo niega con la cabeza y busca con la mirada a Burt y este simplemente toma asiento junto a su esposa.

.

.

.

Hunter cree que Sebastian es un loco por lo que está a punto de hacer, pero él también lo hubiera hecho, huir no era la mejor respuesta, pero él no es quien para cuestionar las razones de su amigo. Solo espera la señal para apagar las luces y reza. Apaga el interruptor cuenta hasta 3 y vuelve a encenderlo. Sale corriendo y verifica que nadie le siga al auto negro que lo espera afuera.

.

.

.

.

Kurt siente su cuerpo ser rebatado del brazo de Blaine y en un parpadeo todo se ha vuelto negro, no por la inconciencia, es más como una venda en los ojos que no existía, solo siente el ligero dolor en su mano que, a punto de romperse, es sujetada por la mano de Sebastian cuando atraviesa el portón de la gran casa de los Anderson. Y solo entonces se da cuenta de lo que sucede. Están corriendo sobre el pasto del intenso jardín delantero, Kurt solo puede ver el brazo y espalda de Sebastian que tiran de él, intentando que no se quede atrás.

Un auto negro sale de entre los arbustos tirando la pequeña reja que antes, dividía la calle del jardín de su prometido. La puerta trasera de dicho auto se abre y aparece un rubio con una sonrisa

—Lo lograste ardilla —comenta el chico rubio dejando paso para que Kurt entre en el auto y seguido de él, Sebastian también lo haga, y solo entonces Kurt se da cuenta de quién se trata.

—Naturalmente, cabeza de limón —ambos chicos ríen y Kurt sigue igual de confundido pero ahora ya se encuentra sentado en un cómodo sillón observando las casas desaparecer en el horizonte, solo puede parpadear, aún no tiene claro como llego a la carretera.

Definitivamente nunca espero que la reunión que anunciaría el compromiso con Blaine terminara de esta manera, nunca, sin embargo ahora se encuentra sentado con Sebastian abrazándolo con muncha fuerza con destino a quien sabe dónde se siente como en casa. Y se da el lujo de sonreír mientras separa a Sebastian de su cuerpo, lo mira a los ojos y acorta la distancia que hay entre ellos. Jeff que se encuentra a un lado de los chicos solo sonríe a Nick que mira la escena con dulzura desde el espejo retrovisor. Y Hunter con una sonrisa de tiburón sonríe, porque su amigo es feliz, solo eso importa.

.

.

.

—Blaine, querido. ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunta la madre del joven Anderson, algunas personas no saben lo que está ocurriendo y Cooper hace llamadas por teléfono— Blaine… —vuelve a insistir la mujer.

—Nada, madre —responde con los ojos entre abiertos, reaccionando por primera vez desde lo ocurrido. Y se vuelve sobre sus zapatos dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca y es que no puede soportar el hecho: Sebastian se ha robado a su novio. Tranquilo y sonriente, toma las llaves del auto y llama a la única persona que le puede ayudar a recuperar a Kurt, sabe que le costara una buena suma de dinero, sin embargo, no le importa. Él solo quiere a Kurt de vuelta.

—Hola, Santana. Necesito un favor… —el joven Anderson habla mientras se pierde en los oscuros pasillos, sigue hablando pero las palabras han quedado atrapadas en los muros y lo único que se escucha es el silencio y el eco de los pasos tranquilos, serenos, dignos del joven Anderson.

.

.

.

—Y… ¿A dónde vamos? —Kurt, ansioso pregunta dirigiéndose a sus mejores amigos y a Sebastian. Sebastian busca su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, entonces siente el metal rodeando el dedo anular de Kurt, termina sacando la banda de oro y lo arroja por la ventana del auto sin ningún arrepentimiento, pues sabe cuánto ha costado y dice antes de besar nuevamente a Kurt:

—A comprar otro anillo —sonríe con malicia. Nick acelera la velocidad y el auto se pierde entre las calles.

Jeff, mira su celular y está sorprendido, un mensaje de texto ha entrado a su buzón. El mensaje es abierto y leído pero jamás pronunciado, Jeff sabe perfectamente que solo son amenazas. Hunter habla después de un buen rato:

—Sebastian, eres un cabrón suertudo —todos ríen, menos Hunter. Él sabe que esto no ha acabado. Y está lejos de hacerlo.

"Kurt Solo dile que ire pronto para él»

—Número desconocido.

.

.

.

Burt Hummel quiere que su hijo regrese, le ama y no soporta la idea de perderlo y más si es por ese sujeto llamado Sebastian. El sujeto que hace meses le rompió el corazón, con el que tenía una vida planeada y él que le abandono a días de su boda. En la boda soñada de su hijo. Huyo sin razón y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Y a fortuna de Kurt, Blaine siempre estuvo ahí para él, el buen chico, ayudándolo.

El señor Hummel nunca se enteró porque Sebastian huyo y tampoco supo cómo Blaine había intervenido, o como a base de palabras; al dolor y enojo que sentía Kurt, el chico pálido termino en la cama del joven Anderson el mismo día que fue abandonado. No, definitivamente no lo sabía. Y como marchaban las cosas nunca se enteraría…

.

.

.

Sebastian Smythe no es un chico sentimental, ni un romántico por excelencia. Solo perdió un juego que pensó ganado. Solo eran amigos, los mejores tres amigos, pero se dejaron llevar por Kurt. Dulce, tierno, hermoso y sexy Kurt. Por Kurt y su encanto envolvente, por el carismático chico guapo y popular de Dalton. Claro, ¿quién podría resistirse a jugar con él? nadie, esa era la respuesta y es como Sebastian retrocede en el tiempo…

.

.

.

.

—Blaine y Sebastian. Les presento a su nuevo vecino, Kurt, Kurt Hummel

Ambos chicos maravillados, cada uno a su manera, sonrieron y levantaron la mano para estrechar la pálida mano del ojiazul, entonces él también sonrió y supieron al instante que esta amistad había terminado… porque las muñecas de porcelana solo se podían guardar en una sola casa.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, ¿ambos asisten a Dalton? —y ellos asintieron.

—Perfecto —dijo el chico y dio vuelta para regresar a su hogar.

Así es como todo empezó… ambos comenzaron a ser víctimas del mismo destino—

.

.

.

Bueno, si alguien llego hasta aquí pues «Gracias :B» Me gustaría saber si debo continuar o dejarlo porque de plano es muy malo, malo, malo o ∞mente malo jajajaja, sea cual sea la razón :€


End file.
